Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to securely deploying applications in a cloud computing platform.
Cloud computing is a type of Internet-based computing that provides shared computer processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand. Applications may be deployed in a cloud computing platform in various ways. Currently, containers are increasingly being used to deploy applications in a cloud computing platform. A container is similar to a directory, and includes everything needed for an application to run. For example, a container may include code, runtime, system tools, system libraries, etc. Although containers may simplify the process of deploying applications in a cloud computing platform, containers do not provide an efficient way to deploy applications in a cloud computing environment in a secure manner. As a result, the burden of using containers to deploy applications in a cloud computing platform in a secure manner falls on DevOps personnel.